


Boss's Day

by la_vie_musicale



Category: Promare (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_vie_musicale/pseuds/la_vie_musicale
Summary: Did you know there was a day called Boss's Day? Because Meis and Gueira didn't. But now that they do know, they want to take a day to appreciate how great of a leader Lio has been to them. They've planned the whole day for him and they won't take no for an answer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Boss's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered an adjacent story to "Sharing Space". I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Gueira.”

A man with messy brown hair looked up from his phone as he looked at his long haired roommate. He noticed his friend push his long hair out of his face as he continued to look at his phone.

“What’s up, Meis?”

“Did you know there’s a thing called Boss’s Day?”

Gueira sat himself up on the couch he was lying on, adjusting himself to be on the edge of the seat. “What’s that?”

“Well… It looks like it’s a day to appreciate your boss. But we passed it already…” Meis responded, slightly disappointed. To be honest, he never really felt that he had repaid their leader for all they had done. Before he came along, he was perfectly fine just burning everything in their path to make a point. He assumed Gueira was of the same mindset. If they made a big enough flame, people were bound to notice and listen to their plight. Looking back on it, it was pretty damn stupid.

“Well, what if we just celebrate it in a few days? We can plan a whole day for him from beginning to end.”

Meis nodded in response to it, looking up from his phone with a smile. That sounded like a good plan. Now they would just have to figure out what they would do for him. And he knew that it had to be perfect.

The two of them had to wait for Lio to have a day off, with Lio and company being given the task of representatives of other Burnish, at least in Promepolis. It was weird watching Lio have a traditional job where he worked weekdays and had weekends off. It was weird to see him in the news and not have the word ‘WANTED’ next to his picture. Also, it was a pretty big adjustment from running for their lives with a big group of people. Lio had made sure that their people had appropriate living spaces, had made sure they could integrate into traditional life, and even made sure there were support groups for people who lost their powers.

And those were just the first things he did.

So Lio deserved a day in which he didn’t have to worry about anything! Since he was living with Galo temporarily, it was a lot easier for them to plan everything out in the open. Especially since when they would come up with ideas, they would shout it at the top of their lungs, their excitement unable to be contained. 

But with every idea, they would rearrange the whole day, and when a day off came, they wouldn’t be ready. Finally, a few weeks after they had come up with the idea, they were ready to execute their plans.

Their day started with feigning an emergency in order to get Lio over to their apartment. They knew he wouldn’t come over if they told him they wanted to take the day to celebrate him. The two waited outside their apartment for Lio, who only ten minutes later was quickly walking towards them.

“I can’t believe you two locked yourselves out of your apartment!”

“Sorry, Boss! We were in a rush! Thanks for bringing the spare key!” Gueira replied, smiling sheepishly at Lio’s slightly annoyed face. He gave a small sigh before opening the door for them, and Meis rushed in to get his keys and wallet off the table. 

“Before you go, Boss! Why don’t we treat you to breakfast? As a thank you!”

“You don’t have to-”

“We insist!” Gueira said, cutting him off. Before Lio could really respond, he felt his wrists be taken by both men as they rushed out of the apartment complex. Both men couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride at pulling one over on Lio. He was so smart, that it was hard to really plan anything without him figuring it out immediately. 

About ten minutes later, the trio had stopped in front of a nice looking restaurant. Meis had made this part of the plan. He figured that because they were on the road all the time, Lio had never really had a chance to sit down and eat. Plus they were always eating gas station food and dry cereal that tasted like cardboard. And Lio was such an amazing person that he would eat last, after making sure all of the other refugees were satisfied. So he deserved a good meal, no matter what the cost.

“Isn’t this an expensive restaurant?” Lio questioned.

“Well, we figured you should get a nice breakfast! You’re always cooking, so we figured at least for one day, we could take care of a nice breakfast for you.”

Lio felt himself at a loss for words, which rarely happened. Had they planned breakfast? Well, with him not being with them all the time, they definitely had the space to do that. But it was odd. This was the first time where he wasn’t the one making any decisive plans. But if they had done this for his accord, he couldn’t just call them out on it. 

“Well… thank you.” He replied somewhat stiffly. Even though he decided to go along with whatever the two had decided, he was still a little weird.

Gueira replied to his comment with only a big smile. Meis made his way to the host and after a quick confirmation they were seated inside the restaurant. But not just in any area. Meis had made sure that they were seated away from all the other customers so that they could enjoy their meal in peace. 

"So, Boss! You can order whatever you want! Our treat!"

"And we'll know if you just choose what you think is the cheapest!"

Lio looked between the two of them and sighed. He still wasn't completely sure if what their plan was, but they must have planned what to do as well as his reactions to everything. But, if living with Galo had taught him anything, it was that sometimes, it's easier to go with the flow.

Gueira and Meis watched as Lio took his time trying to find a menu item. In all honesty, they were excited. They kept a cautious optimism when it came to the day. They were very aware of the fact that Lio was most comfortable when he was taking care of and planning everything. But he deserved to have a day when he didn’t have to worry about anything. 

Momentarily, the table was decorated with different sample plates of different breakfast foods from fresh fruit to waffles and everything in between. All three of them were a little overwhelmed by the selection of food they had, but they made their way through it, completely satisfied. 

“I never knew I could eat that much…” Gueira sighed. Lio chuckled and gave a sigh, completely full from their meal. 

“Did you enjoy it, Boss?”

Lio nodded, a smile on his face. “That was pretty good. Thanks for that. So, do you guys have other plans for the day?”

Meis and Gueira looked at each other with a nervous smile, which Lio was quick to notice. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “What?”

“Well, we were wondering if you were okay with spending the day with us.” Gueira replied sheepishly. “We kind of had plans and thought it would be fun if you joined us.”

Lio blinked. It dawned on him that they had planned the day specifically for him. It had been awhile since they had really ever spent any time together. And he was more than aware that they had been acting funny since they ‘locked their keys in the apartment’. 

“I’m free for the whole day.”

Lio watched as Meis and Gueira’s faces lit up. He noted that it had been one of the few times he had actually seen them looking so excited and relieved. Had he really been that inaccessible to them that they felt they needed to trick him to get him to even show up…? What kind of leader had he been…?

“Where’s our first stop then, guys?” Lio asked, breaking himself out of his reverie. If they felt that they needed to spend the day with them, he would make sure they had the best day together that he could manage.

Meis had planned the next excursion as well, patting himself on the back with their next stop. He had bought tickets for the modern art museum that had just opened up in the city. He had heard Lio say in passing that he really wanted to find time to visit it. So he figured he could surprise him with the trip. And he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t secretly trying to prove that he was the better planner between himself and Gueira.

“I didn’t know you guys wanted to come here too.” Lio commented as they walked up to the front of the building. “I’ve been trying to find time to get over here, but I always get bogged down with something…”

Meis smiled smugly at Gueira, who simply crossed his arms. So that’s how he wanted to play it huh? He wasn’t giving up that easily. The next stop would be where he shined, that was for sure. 

Lio spent the next hour and a half quietly wandering through the museum with Meis and Gueira wandering closely behind. He had to admit, he kind of forgot how it felt to have this right hand men so close to him. He hadn’t realized how easily his new job had completely consumed his life. And even if it was this quiet moment of just wandering around with his friends, it was relaxing. 

The trio left the museum with a thorough and deeper appreciation for the art they had just seen. Gueira had to admit that it was a pretty relaxing time and he enjoyed himself. But it was now his time to take over. He gestured for the other two to follow him to another part of the city. Easily, they found a building advertising escape rooms. He figured that Lio would be pretty good at them and it would be great for their team building.

“An escape room?”

“Yeah! Remi said they were pretty fun so I figured we could have a good time, just the three of us!”

“I had heard of them before, but I didn’t know we had any of them in the city…” Lio replied. “Well, I’m ready to give it a try if you guys are.” He ended with an enthusiastic smile. So far he had been enjoying his time with them, and it seemed this day was honestly just getting better.

The three entered the escape room designed for three people and while it felt a little like Lio was carrying them through the majority of the puzzles, it was still pretty fun. And even better, Lio looked like he was enjoying himself. It felt like, if only for a second, he wasn’t thinking about the fact that he was a leader. He seemed more like a normal person enjoying his day off.

The trio wandered out of the escape room building after their hour long escapade, with cheap paper certificates in their hands. Lio looked at his certificate with a sense of accomplishment, before looking at his friends with a small smile.

“We should get frames for our certificates. I think they would be nice to hang on the wall.”

“We can go shopping for them then!” Gueira replied with excitement. “Let’s get some matching ones!”

Lio nodded before looking at his watch. It was a little after noon and despite the big breakfast that they had enjoyed, he was getting hungry. As if to read his mind, Gueira put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I figured we could get some burgers for lunch! We haven’t really had a chance to eat those recently and I found an awesome spot! I swear they have the best menu in the city!”

Lio nodded. “Then what are we standing around for?”

Gueira happily led the way to their next stop, letting the smell of freshly cooked burgers mesmerising all three of them. After getting to the restaurant, they were led to a table outside of the establishment where they were able to watch as the people passed by. Lio rested a hand on his hand as he continued to watch people walk by.

“Did you two ever think that we would get to this point?”

“What do you mean, Boss?”

“I mean, we aren’t on the road, and our people, powers or not, aren’t being ostracised. We’re able to live like normal people.”

Meis felt his face form a small smile. “It’s thanks to you, Boss. You had a plan, and you helped fight tooth and nail for us to be seen. Before we met you, Gueira and I were basically directionless. I mean if we could burn enough things, and scare enough people away, we could have our own place.”

Lio chuckled. “It was a pretty haphazard plan, if I’m being honest.”

“That’s why we’re glad you found us, Boss!” Gueira said with a proud smile. 

“It wasn’t hard. I just followed the chaos. But I knew you were good, if a little misguided. That’s why I decided to reach out to you.”

“Well, we’re happy that you did. Who knows where we’d be?”

“Probably locked up somewhere,” Lio said with a chuckle. “But even without knowing you, I’d break you out. You guys aren’t the type of people that can be easily ignored.”

Before either of them could respond, their waiter came to their table with menus. But there was a feeling of appreciation of what Lio had just said. The fact that he was so loyal, and so willing to help despite the consequences really solidified the fact that they had put their support behind the right man. 

Lio took a bite of his burger that was brought out in front of him, and raised his eyes in surprise from the taste of the food. “Woah, this is really good.”

Gueira breathed a sigh of relief before smiling. “Awesome! Varys had said something about this place, but I didn’t get a chance to check it out before today.”

“So what if we didn’t like it?” Meis replied, eating a fry on his plate. Gueira shrugged quickly.

“I would have blamed Varys for giving me a bad recommendation.”

The trio finished their lunch and started wandering around the city, walking off the post meal exhaustion. Even though it was the middle of summer, there weren’t a whole lot of people around. Maybe it was too hot to be outside playing, or maybe it was one of those ‘lazy summer days’. But to Meis and Gueira, it was just another treasured moment that they were able to spend with Lio, without worrying about him going back to work or them rushing to help with any rogue problems.

“So, Boss…” Meis started, a tinge of nervousness in his voice. “Did you enjoy your day?”

“Yeah, is there anything else you’d want to do?” Gueira chimed in. “If there is, we can do it today! Our treat!”

Lio blinked before laughing at them. They had been so sincere about everything throughout the day. Which wasn’t unlike every other day, but he was able to really appreciate it. 

“I’m guessing you planned this whole day for my benefit huh?”

“Well, yeah.” Meis replied as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. “We just wanted to repay you for being such a good leader for us.”

Lio found a picnic table in a park that the three of them wandered into and motioned towards it. Sitting down he sighed.

“I’m not a good leader. I just did what I thought was right. For you guys and everyone else. I just wanted everyone to be free and safe.”

“And that’s what makes you a great boss! That’s why we planned the day out for you!” Gueira ended with a smile. “We only wish we could do it all the time for you!”

Lio pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. “I wouldn’t be able to get anything done…”

“Okay. Then we’ll just focus on today. So, is there anything else you want to do today?”

Lio smiled. “You know what? We could just walk around the city for a little while longer. You can catch me up with everything that’s going on in your lives. I mean, if you had to trick me to be able to spend time together, I must not be doing a great job as leader.” He ended with a slight laugh. 

The rest of the day was spent wandering around the city, with Meis and Gueira gushing about the new responsibilities they had obtained through helping out with Burning Rescue. With the additional Burnish that had moved into the city, they had decided that they would be of better use on the ground than in a stuffy office in city hall.

Lio simply listened to all their tales of heroism or even simple paperwork and couldn’t help but feel proud of them. They were making lives for themselves, and taking care of each other. Taking care of others. It made him happy.

“You know, Boss… You could always move in with us…”

Lio smiled fondly as he put a hand on both of their shoulders. “I really appreciate the offer, but I couldn’t do that to you.”

“It’s no problem at all! We promise!”

“I know. But I want you guys to really find your own paths. And you’ve been doing so well. I don’t want you guys to keep your focus on me, or to keep worrying about me. It’s okay that I’m not around as often. It’s part of life, even if we experience growing pains along the way.”

Gueira sighed, melancholy decorating his exhalation. Meis knew exactly how he felt, but he also knew that Lio had a point. Plus, it wasn’t like they thought that they would be together forever. They knew the ride would end sometime. But, maybe it was just the idea that they could possibly recapture the feelings they had not too long ago, when it was them against the world, figuratively and literally.

“You’re right, Boss.”

Lio noticed the slight shift in tone and felt his heart drop a little. He didn’t mean for this to happen. And they were having such a good day leading up to that moment too…

“How about this? We take a day a week to do something like this? Even if we’re just sitting at your apartment eating pizza. I know that I’ve been swamped with work lately, and it sounds like you’ve been busy too. But it’s not healthy to keep going at the pace we’ve been going. Plus, you need some time to appreciate yourselves as well.”

“Seriously?” Gueira said, lighting up at the suggestion. 

Lio nodded. “I don’t see why not. It’ll be fun. Just like today was. But I did want to ask you: why did you plan all of this out for today?”

Meis felt his face heat up with slight embarrassment. “Well… there’s this day that we celebrate bosses and we thought we could celebrate that with you…”

“Really? Who would’ve thought there was a day like that…” Lio said with slight laughter. “Leave it to you two to find something like that.”

Both Meis and Gueira gave sheepish smiles, a little embarrassed at that fact. But they just wanted to show their boss some kind of appreciation. They didn’t know how to just come out and say how much they cared about Lio. So planning a day for him was the next best thing.

“We just wanted to let you know how much you’ve changed our lives, Boss.” Meis said with a smile. 

“We appreciate everything you’ve done for us.” Gueira said with a soft smile. “And everything you’re still doing for us.”

Lio smiled, his heart genuinely touched. He honestly felt like he was just doing what he needed to be done and that it wasn’t something that was worth celebrating. It was just his job. But to see them so grateful, so ready to celebrate his accomplishments…

It made everything feel like it was worth it.

“Okay, Boss! We still have the rest of the day that we can do whatever you want! So what’s next on our schedule?”

Lio thought about it for a second before smiling and wrapping his arms around his friend’s shoulders. “Let’s go get some frames for our certificates and then get a pizza for dinner.”

Both men smiled and nodded before the trio made their way to the pizza place. Lio appreciation day was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! If you feel so inclined, feel free to support me on Kofi at:
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/dominiquesade
> 
> (no pressure!)


End file.
